Sally Olsen's Story
by Kai-Dragon-Nanny
Summary: Sally Olsen doesn't know where she belongs. With her family and friends wanting her to stay with them and her great desire to leave she doesn't know what to do. Hopefully the test will help her decide whether to stay or to leave her home forever.
1. The Test

I stand outside the dinning hall staring at the tree emblem carved on the doors. Any time I would look at the symbol that stood for the Amity Faction, which I had called home for the last 16 years, my stomach drops. My hand rests on the handles as I try to will myself to go in and join my friends and family. Today is my 16th birthday and my friends decided to throw me a party. It's supposed to be a surprise party but since everyone around here is always so happy and excited, its very rare for anything to stay secret for very long. Which was one of the many reasons why I don't feel like I belonged here any more.

Thankfully tomorrow I get to take the Aptitude test that will decide if I'm truly meant to be here, harvesting fruit for the rest of my life or if I'm supposed to abandon my family to join either Erudite, Candor, Abnegation or Dauntless. If you had asked me ten years ago which faction I would choose, with out even having to think about it, I would chose Amity. Now, however, I wasn't so sure.

A gentle hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. I turn to see who the it belonged to and I saw it was my older sister. She was wearing a fancier dress than normal. It was red and flowed over every curve of her body down to the ground.

"Ready for your not so secret surprise party?" Jasmine asked, her usual Amity smile on her face.

"Of course!" I say, trying not to let the sarcasm in my voice be heard.

When my sister was 16, she choose to stay with her original faction. Now she was 22, engaged, and was more Amity than I could ever be. For as long as I could remember, whenever I though of what a true Amity was, my sister came to mind. She was tall, gorgeous, always smiling, loves nature and had a voice that makes birds stop chirping and listen. The only thing my sister and I had in common was our strawberry blonde hair and our tanned skin. Other than that I'm nothing like the rest of my friends here. While they were using ladders to pick fruit at the top of the trees, I was climbing all the way to the very top, hanging from the limbs. Definitely not Amity behaviour, which was why I didn't feel like I belonged here anymore. And it's not like my parents would be alone, they have my sister.

Before I could turn and head into the dinning hall, she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I reach up and pat her on the back.

"I just can't believe our little Sally is 16 today. I still remember when mom and dad brought you home, placing you in my arms for the first time. 'Would you like to meet your new little sister?' They asked with the biggest smiles on their faces." Jasmine laughed pulling me away slightly.

"And according to mom and dad you handed me back and said no thank you." I smirk, raising an eyebrow at her.

We both look at each other and start laughing. I try to remember the way her hair bounced, the sound of her laugh. It was times like this that make me think that leaving was a bad idea. The thought of not seeing my sister everyday, made me sick to my stomach. So I tried not to think about it.

"I'm not surprised they told you. You always were their favourite." She smirks shoving me gently.

"That was definitely you." I correct, shoving her back.

She smiled and flipped her hair, "Well I'm not one to fight with the birthday girl. Now you ready to go in or not?" She asked stepping around me, with her ever present bounce in her step, placing a hand on the door.

I put a the smile back on my face and grab the other handle. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Jasmine gives me one more smile and a wink before we throw open the doors.

"Happy Birthday Sally!" Everyone cheers as I walk in.

My cheeks burn as I try and make my smile bigger. I let out a breath of relief when I felt Jasmines hand slip into mine. I just hope that she'll still want to hold it after I leave.

******

I jab a piece of lettuce with my fork but I can't seem to get it to my mouth. All I can think about is taking the test. I was so distracted I didn't notice my friend, Aaron placing his tray next to me and slide onto to bench.

"Hey Sally, what's up?" He asked taking a big bite of his apple.

"Oh hi Aaron. Just thinking." I say, still starting at my lunch. I could feel Aaron give me a once over. "About the test." I finish saying knowing he wanted more information.

"Oh that! Don't sweat it." He says waving it off, like he did most everything.

Aaron never worried about anything. School, family and now the aptitude test. It was one of the many reasons why I never got how we are friends. He is very laid back, while I had a tenancy to over think things.

"Easy for you to say, you know where you belong." I say before I can stop myself.

Aaron gives me a confused look. I quickly look away. How could I have said that! As I am finally able to bring food to my mouth, I realize I'm actually glad I said it.

"Does this mean you don't?" He asks leaning closer, making sure that the others at our Amity table didn't hear us.

I look at him through my eyelashes, and that was all the answer he need. Before I could bring another bite to my mouth, Aaron grabs my arm and pulls me from the table.

"Ow! Aaron, your hurting my arm." I cry, trying to pull my arm away as he drags me through the maze of tables.

It wasn't until we were in the janitors closet with the door locked, that he let go of my wrist. I pull my arm close, rubbing the spot where Aaron's hand was now imprinted on my wrist.

"What was that all about!" I snap.

Instead of answering me, I feel his lips on mine. After the shock wore off of the desperation in his kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. Aaron and I have been close since we were little but recently we had gotten a lot closer. I tried to memorize the way his lips felt on mine and how perfectly his hands fit on my waist. Whenever the thought of leaving entered my mind, it was the thought of never being able to see him, feel his lips on mine or be in his arms again that made me think that maybe staying in Amity wasn't bad. Having to be a farmers wife almost seemed bearable if it meant being with him. After a few minutes we pulled apart, placing my head on his shoulder.

"You can't leave. I would miss you to much." He whispers into my hair, his strong arms tightening around me.

"I would miss you too. I just don't think I can do it anymore." I explain as I run my hands down the curves of his spine.

"Can't do what?" He asks, running his hand down my hair.

"Live a lie. I just don't feel like I belong there anymore." I explain, relief washing over me. I haven't told anyone how I have felt over the last couple years. It felt nice to finally tell someone the truth, know I know why the Candors tell a lie.

"You belong with me, Sally. I love you and want to be with you." He whispers, causing my heart to leap slightly in my chest.

I reach up and bring his lips back to mine. Aaron first told me he loved me a couple weeks ago, but I had yet to say it to him. I knew deep down that I had the same feelings towards him but cause I had the strong urge to leave, I didn't want to tell him only to break his heart. We stay together, our lips desperately trying to remember the other, till we hear a loud voice call for attention back in the Cafeteria.

Aaron places his forehead to mine, "I guess we should rejoin the others." He smiles tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I let out a breath and squeezed him one more time, " I guess. I wish we could stay here forever."

He laughs, "So do I. Now how do you want to exit? Me than you or the other way around?"

Aaron and I have kept our relationship a secret from our friends and family cause we didn't want them to make a big deal out of it. But as I looked into his bright green eyes, and the thought crossing my mind that this might be one of the last times I get to look at them, I decide I don't care anymore. I reached down and lace my fingers with his.

"Why don't we walk out together." I smile at him through my eyelashes.

Aaron smiles back at me, "Really?"

I nod and tug him towards the door. I open the door slightly to make sure the coast was clear before slinking out of the closet and walking back into the cafeteria. The Amity table was on the other side of the room, right next to the Erudite women explain about the test.

"So in groups of 5 I will call out names. When you . . . Nice of you two to join us." She states sarcastically, after noticing us as we made our way across the room.

"Sorry. We just wanted to stretch our legs. We are very sorry to interrupting you. By all means continue." He says with a big Amity smile on his face as we take a seat with the rest of our Faction.

I couldn't help but notice all the looks we were receiving by the others at our table. My friend, Joy, nudged me and pointed at our still, intertwined hands.

"What's this? Are you two together?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at us.

"That's right, Joy! This ship has sailed." Aaron cries, reaching over and giving me a kiss.

I hear a couple cheers and wolf calls from the Dauntless table. I even hear one call for us to get a room. As we pull apart, I steal a glance in their direction. They all wear black and either have a tattoo or piercing, in some cases they had both. Late at night, I would lay in bed and wonder what it would be like to be in the Dauntless faction. Be brave and never worry about dying. To get a tattoo or a part of my body pierced with metal.

The tall Erudite women called for order once again. I shift in my seat so that I can see only her. But I could help but smile when I feel Aaron's hand on my leg.

"Like I was saying, when you hear your name called please head through the doors behind me and into your assigned rooms. When you are finished you will come back in here and wait while the rest of your class finishes their tests. Need I remind you that you are not to discuss your results to anyone." She scan the room, her eyes landing on the Dauntless table. "Now for the first group . . ."

*****

It has been an hour since they started calling names, and it still wasn't my turn. As time went on I started to get more and more nervous. I just wanted to get it over with.

Aaron leaned over, close enough that I was the only one who could hear him.

"It's going to be okay." He whispers, rubbing my thigh with his hand.

"I just can't stand the waiting." I say back, placing my head in my hands.

"It shouldn't be much longer. And before you go in I need you to make me a promise." H says, lifting my chin so I had to look into his green eyes once again.

"What promise?" I ask, not wanting to say yes before hearing what I was agreeing to.

"I need you to promise that, you will let the aptitude test decide where you go. If it tells you to go, than go. But if it tells you to stay, please, please stay." He pleads looking deep into my hazel eyes.

I feel a pain in my chest. I can see how much it would hurt him if I left. As I looked into the eyes of the boy I had fallen so hard for, how could I say anything else but "Of course."

He leans forward, placing his lips to mine, sealing the promise. Just than the Erudite women returns to call more names.

"The next group will be, John Matthew, Elisabeth Norman, Gabriel Neuford, Sally Olsen and Jessica Pander." She says, reading off a sheet.

I feel all the air leave my lungs when I hear my name. I slowly raise from my seat. I had barely taken a step when Aaron grabs my hand.

"You will do fine." He says, giving my hand a squeeze before letting me go.

I nod, feeling my heart pounding in my chest. I slowly make my way out of the cafeteria and towards the rooms that were only used for the test. There are 5 doors and each of us stand in front of the one with our faction symbol on it. On my right is a Candor boy in a black shirt, white pants and jacket. On my left is an Abnegation girl in a long grey dress.

"You may go in now." The Erudite women says.

We all glance at each other before stepping in to our rooms. I close the door behind me, before looking around. The wall on my right is made up of mirrors. In the middle of the room is a chair, where a young Abnegation women was setting up. She looks not much older than me. She turns and smiles at me, making sure not to look at the mirror behind me. The abnegation are known for not looking into mirrors, they think it induces selfishness.

"Are you Sally?" She asks looking at the clipboard in her hand.

I cross my arms around my chest and nod. For some reason my voice wasn't working.

"Hi, my name is Natalie. I'll be administering your test." She smiles gesturing to the chair.

"Aren't you a little young to be giving the test?" I ask, my voice cracking slightly.

"Maybe a little. But they needed help so I decided to help." She laughs, handing me a small glass with blue liquid in it.

"What's this?" I ask, my voice a little more steady this time.

"Unfortunately I am not aloud to tell you. But it's safe, I promise. Now lean back and relax. It's all going to be okay." She says, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I let out a breath and bring the glass up to my lips. I quickly drink the blue liquid before handing the glass back. I could feel my eyelids go heavy as I lean back, placing on my head on the head rest.

"Good Luck Sally." Is the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

*****

I open my eyes to see that I'm standing in a room made of mirrors. I slowly made my way to one of the mirrors. I look into to the eyes of my reflections and have this gut feeling that this wasn't real.

"Choose." A women's voice says out of no where.

I look around and see a tray with a piece of meat on one side and a tray with a knife on the other.

"Why?" I ask, looking in the direction of where I thought the voice was coming from.

"Choose!" It yells at me.

With out thinking I grab for the knife. As soon as my fingers wrap around the handle, the piece of meat disappears. Just than I hear a deep growl come from behind me. I look into the mirror in front of me and see a dog standing behind me. It was larger than normal, with it's head bent slightly and it's teeth showing as it growled. I turn slowly so I don't startle the animal. It slowly makes it's way towards me. I raise my knife with both hands. I expect my back to hit the mirror as I slowly step backwards, but it never happens.

This isn't real, I hear a voice in my head say. I look at the dog and swear I see it change for a sec into a small puppy. Before I can think to much into it a little girl, no more than 6 or 7 stands behind the dog.

"Doggie!" She cries jumping up and down.

The dog turns and starts towards the little girl. Her smiles is replaced with a look if terror.

"Run!" I tell to her, but she seems frozen in fear.

The dog was about to get ready to attack when the knife in my hand beds it's self in the animals spine. It let's out a yelp of pain as it collapses to the ground, dead. The little girl starts to cry at the site of the dog, laying dead in front of her. I walk over and kneel down in front of her.

"It's okay. Everything is fine. Your safe." I say softly, tucking a strand of loss hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She sniffs, tears running down her small cheeks.

I pull her into a hug, trying to comfort her. She sobs slightly into my shoulder.

"Your safe now. It's okay."

She looks up at me with a smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She gives me one more smile before turning and running away. I turn and look at the dog still laying on the ground, blood bowling around it. I look down at my hands. I can't believe I just killed the animal. I look up again to see that I'm in the room of mirrors anymore, but the part of town where the Factionless live.

Fear rises up inside me. I've never actually been in this part of town. Whenever my family and I would make a trip into town, my dad would always make sure to steer clear of this part of town.

A hand grabs my shoulder and spins me so I'm facing the person it belongs to. A man in his 40's squeezes my shoulder causing pain to sheer through it.

"Let me go." I say trying to keep my voice steady, so he wouldn't hear the fear in it.

"Why would I let such a pretty girl go?" He asks, his smile sending chills down my spine.

"I said let me go!" I say again, this time anger being heard in my voice instead of fear.

He grabs my other shoulder and pins me to the brick wall behind me. I knew I had only a few minutes to act before he either killed me or something worse. As he leans in towards me I thrust my head forward making contact with his head. The man stumbles backwards grasping his head. I take my chance and run away from him. I hear him regain himself and start after me. I look around for a way out and notice a door to my right. I throw the door open and run in.

****

My eyes fly open as I let out a scream. I look around to see that I'm back in the test room. Natalie looks at me with a half frightened, half curious look in her eyes.

"Sally it's okay. Your okay, your okay." She says softly.

I run my hands through my hair trying to calm myself. I can't believe what had just happened. If my mother knew what I had just done, she would be so disappointed in me. I look back at Natalie.

"What was that?" I ask, trying to get my hands to stop shaking.

"Did you know that all that wasn't real?" She asked, looking straight into my eyes.

I give her a once over, not sure how she wants me to answer. "Yes, I did." I say, deciding to be honest to her. "So what was my result?"

"According to the computer your result was Amity . . ." She says, as I feel my chest tighten with disappointment. "And Dauntless."

"Dauntless and Amity? But I thought we could only get one result. How could I have aptitude for two factions?" I ask, still not able to understand what was going on.

"It is possible Sally. But you can't tell anyone about it."

"What do you mean? I thought we weren't supposed to tell any one."

"I know, but this time you can't tell anyone ever." She states, quietly as if not to be over heard.

"Natalie what are you talking about? What am I?" I demand grabbing her shoulders.

"You are what they call . . . Divergent."


	2. The Choice

div class="dev-view-deviation" style="position: relative; z-index: 5; margin-right: 342px; min-height: 200px; text-align: center; margin-top: 60px; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #dae5d6;"  
div class="journal-wrapper tt-a dwait_stream" style="margin: 0px auto 8px; text-align: left;" data-gmiclass="DuperbrowseFreeformCustomStream"  
div class="journal-wrapper2"  
div id="dev452551876" class="journal journal-green journalcontrol free-literature" style="position: relative; overflow: hidden; margin: 10px 0px 0px; visibility: visible;"  
div id="devskin"  
div class="negate-box-margin"  
div class="gr-box gr-genericbox" style="margin: 0px; zoom: 1; position: relative; overflow: hidden; border: 1px solid #bdc8bc; padding: 15px 0px; background: #fffffa;"  
div class="gr-body" style="border: 0px; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; zoom: 1; position: relative; background: transparent;"  
div class="gr" style="border: 0px;"  
div class="grf-indent"  
div class="text" style="padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; line-height: 1.5em; font-size: 13px; z-index: 20; position: relative; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-wrap: break-word;"I slowly make my way home, the weight of Natalie's words heavy in my /br /"You're what they call . . . Divergent."br /br /"Divergent? What does that mean?" I remember asking, the sick feeling returning in my /br /"It mean's that your life is in danger. Which is why I said you can't tell anyone! There are people who want to hurt you. If you have to say what result you got, say that you got Amity." She says typing frantically on the /br /"But I thought I got both Amity and Dauntless. Won't the computer show that?" I ask, running my hand through my hair. What did she mean when she said my life was in danger? Is having an aptitude for more than one faction really that bad?br /br /"No cause I manually entered Amity into the system. If anyone asks, the computer had a malfunction, which is why your result was entered in by hand." Natalie informs /br /"But why is it so bad that I'm Divergent?" I ask, still not fully grasping what was going on. "So I have the aptitude for more than one faction. Why is my life in danger because of it?"br /br /"I don't have time to explain. You need to leave before my Supervisor gets here." She says pointing to the door on the other side of the /br /"Aren't I supposed to rejoin the others?" I ask, my heart bounding against my chest. I picture Aaron and the others waiting for me to come /br /"No, you have a lot to think about before the ceremony tomorrow. I suggest you head straight home. And don't forget you must not tell anyone about your result." She warns me one more time, ending our time together. So I left with out looking back and started home, taking the long way to the /br /With all these thoughts running through my head I didn't notice Joy running behind /br /"Hey Sally! Wait up!" I hear her /br /I slow down so she can catch up to me, but don't stop walking. She reaches me linking our arms /br /"You okay? You went for your test and never came back! Aaron was really worried about you." She says, smirking slightly when she said his /br /"Oh, I was feeling a little light headed after the test and needed to get some air." I say, trying to keep my voice /br /"I don't blame you one bit. That test was crazy! I can't wait for the choosing ceremony tomorrow." She chimes, a big smile on her /br /After everything that happened at school, I was dreading the Ceremony. Tomorrow, in front of most of the city, I will have to choose which of the 5 Factions I will call home, Amity, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, or Dauntless. The test is supposed to tell us which faction were we are best for but we still get to choose which Faction we want to be a part of, no matter what our test results were. That's everyone else though. I was counting on my test to tell me where I belong, but now I was more confused than /br /"Doesn't that sound fun?" I hear Joy say as we come up to our bus /br /I shake my head, "What?"br /br /"Are you sure your okay?" She asks, giving me a worried /br /"Ya, I'm sure. Now what sounds fun?" I ask, putting a smile on my face. br /br /She looks at me, like she isn't sure if she believed me. "I was just saying that we should have a bon-fire tonight. Kinda a last minute celebration before we become adults."br /br /Two abnegation men standing, giving us their seats. Joy thanks them, with a smile. I wish I was as confident about the ceremony as Joy was. Where all I wanted to do was celebrate with my friends, cause I knew what I was going to choose, but I don' /br /"So what do you say? Wanna come? We can even invite Aaron." She smirks nudging my /br /I smile, this time not a fake one. "Sounds like fun."br /br /****br /br /As I watched the flames lick the sky, with it's snaps and crackles filling my ears, I was almost able to forget about the test and ceremony. I lean back, resting my head on Aaron's /br /"So did you guys hear that there was some kinda malfunction with the computers? That's why it took so long for them to come get the next group after Sally's." Jacob, a boy in our class, says nodding his head in my /br /I felt my mouth go dry, as every eye turned to /br /"Is that why you never returned after your test?" Aaron /br /I swallow, trying to get the moister back in my mouth, "Ah ya, well sort of. The women who administered the test told me there was a problem, but they didn't tell me what happened, just that the computer had malfunctioned some how."br /br /"That's so weird! I don't think that's ever happened before." Joy states, laying her head on Jacobs /br /"I know, weird right." I fake a laugh, trying to get my heart to stop throbbing against my /br /Everyone goes silent for a while. I stare at the flames and suddenly the Dauntless come to my mind. Just as Tree's stood for the kindness of Amity, Flames stood for the bravery of /br /I felt Aaron's chest rise and fall as he let out a yawn, "Well it's getting late and we should all get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day."br /br /Joy brought her hand up as she yawned, "I guess your right. Still can't believe everything changes tomorrow."br /br /I look at the fire one last time, "Me either."br /br /******br /br /I open the door to my house quietly so I wouldn't wake my parents. The clock on the wall read 1:00am, so they have most likely been asleep for hours. I close the door, wincing as it creaked shut. Since this wasn't the first time I had snuck back home late at night, I had learned how to find my way with out any lights. I made my way up the stairs, making sure to skip the steps that squeaked. I was almost at my room when I heard my parents door open behind /br /"Sally?" I hear my mother's voice /br /I turn slightly to see her standing in the doorway, her nightgown brushing the /br /"Yes, mom. It's me." I reply in a hushed /br /She closed the door behind her, "Where have you been? Your father and I were worried sick."br /br /"I was out with Aaron and Joy. A last minute get together before the Ceremony tomorrow." I say, making my way over to /br /For a second I think she's going to tell me that I should have told them where I was going and when I'd be home, so when she gestured for us to go down stairs I was preparing for yet another lecture. I followed my mother down the stairs and into the living room, turning the light on before taking a seat on the couch. I squint as I sit down cause, just like most of the houses in the Amity compound our walls a bright shade of yellow. It's supposed to help us feel cheerful, and happy. But it just gave me a /br /My mom takes a seat in the rocking chair across from the couch. I figured I'd try and apologize and save myself a /br /"I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Dad where I was going. I just needed to do something fun before tomorrow." I say looking at my /br /"It's okay." She /br /I blink a couple times, she wasn't angry? This was new. "Your not mad?" br /br /"I was at first, but than I remembered the night before my choosing. I was so nervous, I snuck out and ran around the compound all night." She /br /"Wow really. I bet Gran and Gramps weren't to happy." I say, trying to picture a younger version of my mom, running through the orchards late at /br /My mom laughs again, shaking her head, "They definitely were not. Gran was so worried, she had our neighbors out looking for me. Around 4am they finally found me under a oak tree, fast asleep."br /br /I think about telling her my results, tell her that I don't know where I belong or what to choose. The kindness of Amity or the bravery of Dauntless. I so wish I could tell her everything but with Natalie's warning still replays in my head, I couldn't bring myself to say anything. And the last thing I wanted to do was to but my family in danger, just cause I'm /br /"Sally is everything okay?" My mother asks, her face plastered with /br /I shake my head and stand up. "Ya, I guess I'm just tried. Been a long day, and I should get some rest. Even bigger day tomorrow." I say, the last part catching in my /br /"That's a good idea. But before you go," She reaches into her knitting bag and pulls out a small crimson box, "I want to give you something."br /br /I look from her to the box and back. I slowly make my way over, grab the box and open it. Laying on a yellow cushion was a small gold charm of the Amity /br /"It's the necklace my mother gave to me the night before my choosing and I want you to have it." She says with a /br /Tears start to come to my eyes as I lift the charm and see it's attached to a long gold chain. "M-mom it's gorgeous. But w-why didn't you give it to Jasmine?"br /br /She cupped my face and smiled, "Jasmine knew where she belonged but I have a feeling you don't."br /br /"W-what makes you think that I don't?" I ask, fear rising up inside /My mom smiled, "Cause you're my daughter, I could tell. Just like I know you and Aaron have become more than just friends."br /br /I laugh, tears threatening to escape my eyes. I'm not surprised she knew about Aaron and I, or about not knowing where I belong for that matter. She always seemed to know what I was /br /I look down at the small tree made of gold. "So is this your way of telling me I should choose Amity?" I ask, running my thumb over the /br /My mom takes the necklace from my hand and gestures for me to turn around. "No, it's so that no matter what happens tomorrow, you remember that, even though you should always look forward, it's nice to look back every once and a while." br /br /I pull my long hair up so she can place the necklace around my neck. The metal feels cold against my skin. I can no longer hold them back, tears running down my cheeks. I turn around and pull my mom into my /br /"Thank you mom. I love it."br /br /****br /br /Cause the Amity Compound is located outside the fence, we have special trucks that take the crops we grow, into the city. Today, where the crates of fruits and vegetables usually sit, were benches. Since almost half of the faction was going to the ceremony, every truck was jam-packed. Aaron helped me into the one at the front of the /br /"I can't believe it's finally here!" He says as he reaches down and helps my sister in as /br /"Me . . . Either." I yawn, trying to cover it with my hand. No matter how hard I tried, I could not fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I would hear Natalie's warning in my /br /Aaron and his family sit on the right side of the truck, mine on the left. Aaron's little sister, Gabriella, tried sitting on her mothers lap but when the truck started and jolted forward, she nearly fell /br /"Here, Gabriella, why don't you take my seat." I say, standing up and reaching my hand to /br /"But where will you sit Sally?" She asked as I helped her into her spot in between my Mom and /br /I smile down her, "I don't need to sit. It's more fun to stand anyway." I wink before taking my spot against the Cab of the /br /"Sally." I hear my father say, in the voice I know all to well as /br /My mother reached over and placed her hand on his leg. "Sweetie, it's okay. Let her have a little fun."br /br /I give her a little smile as we came up to the fence. We were the first truck to stop at the gate. The elder driving our truck, hopped out and walked over to a panel, to the right of the giant door. I strained my neck so I could see what he was doing. He slides a panel to the side, revealing a pin pad. I was to far away to see the combination, but once he slid the panel closed, the gate, screeched open, allowing us into the /br /The closer we get to the city, the more nervous I get. My fingers reach up and trace the charm hanging around my neck. I still had no idea which faction I would choose, Amity or Dauntless. If my blood fell on soil and return to Amity, I would be welcomed with open arms and with Aaron becoming my husband. But if I was to drop my blood on the sizzling coals and become Dauntless, I would be branded a traitor. However, if being Divergent was as bad as Natalie said, it might be better if I leave my family, and join a faction that would teach me how to protect the ones I love and /br /"Look Mommy!" Little Gabriella cries, snapping my back to /br /I look where she's pointing and see that we are just a block away from Hub, where the ceremony takes place. I swallow, my mouth suddenly dry. Fingers intertwined with mine, and I see Aaron smiling up at /br /"Everything's going to be fine. I know you'll make the right choice." He whispers so I'm the only one who can hear /br /I would love for it to be that simple. If he only knew what I was. Hell, I wish I knew who I was cause than I might know what the right choice /br /Our truck comes to a stop and people start getting out. Aaron lifts his little sister down to their mother before hopping down. I place my hands on the edge of the truck and swing my legs over, my feet landing perfectly on the ground. My father shakes his head before heading into the /br /An Abnegation family lets us into the elevator and starts up the stairs instead. I knew I could never be in a faction that was selfless and only thought of others, I'm too selfish to belong /br /I watch the numbers climb as we get closer to the Ceremony, my stomach turning into knots. Only a little longer till I decide what kind of life I want to lead. A one filled with kindness and peace or one filled with courage and /The doors open and I find myself frozen in place. My heart beating so hard against my chest, I'm scared it's going to jump out. A Candor man pushes past me, saying something under his breath about how rude I was /br /Jasmine placed a hand on my shoulder, "Sally you okay? You look awfully pale."br /br /"I . . . I" I stutter, my breakfast threatening to make a second appearance. I don't know if I can do this. How can I possibly chose between my family and where my heart is pulling me?br /br /My mother places a hand on my lower back, "I think she's just a little nervous. Why don't you guys go ahead."br /br /Aaron squeezed my hand, worry plastered on his face, "Just don't forget our promise."br /br /Now I really was going to throw up. After everything that had happened since the test, I had completely forgotten about the promise I had made to Aaron. Not that it helped me decide cause my test had told me to leave an stay all at the same /br /My hands came up to my mouth and I ran to the bathroom at the end of the hall. I just made it into a stall when everything came up. As I throw, what little I ate this morning, up I hear my mom come /br /"Sally, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." She says smoothly, handing me a piece of paper /br /"H-how do you know." I choke, wiping my /br /She smiles, helping me to my feet. She reaches and tucks a stand of hair behind my ear. "I just know. Now let's get back to the others. Aaron will be worried about you."br /I nodded and follow her out of the bathroom. I pull a piece of gum out of my pocket and pop it into my mouth, I didn't want anyone to know I had gotten /br /The ceremony takes place in a room 4 times bigger than my house. All the kids choosing stood in a line, alphabetized by last name. Everyone else sat in one of the five factions, depending on their faction. In the middle of the room where 5 giant bowls, one for each faction. Glass for Candor, water for Erudite, soil for Amity, stones for Abnegation and lit coals for Dauntless. When it's our turn we will each take a knife and drop blood into the bowl of the faction we /br /My mom gives me one last hug before going to joining the others in the Amity section. I take my place in line between the Candor boy and Abnegation girl, who were in my group yesterday for the aptitude /br /Just than the hall goes silent and a man, no more than 30, steps on to the stage. He wears a black jacket with a white shirt and whit pants. This year it's Candors turn to host the Ceremony. "Thank you, everyone for coming out. My name is Jack, and I am the representative of Candor." A big cheer comes from Candor. br /br /Jack turns and faces us. "Today is a very important day. Today you go from dependents to initiates, than full-fledged members of the faction you /br /"Many years ago our founders decided that everyone was responsible for the evils that plague our world, but everyone had their own idea of what that was. Some think its ignorance, some selfishness. Others blame aggression or cowardice. While the last group said it was dishonesty that was the cause of the evil." He says, gesturing to each /br /Maybe if I could decide what I thought was the cause of this so-called evil I could decide where I should /"This why they formed the five factions, Erudite, Abnegation, Amity, Dauntless and Candor. br /br /In each faction we find teachers, leaders, administrators, protectors and counselors. In them we find our sense of belonging, community and our lives."br /br /I felt my mouth go dry again. He makes it sound so easy to find where our sense of belonging /br /"Now it's time for you to choose for your selves. This year we have decided to do something a little different. Usually we call names in reverse alphabetical order, but this year we will be doing it in normal order, from A-Z." Jack says causing confused looks from /br /My heart drops, this means I'll be choosing before Aaron. Which means, if I choose a different faction, he might choose it as well. Now I really have no choice but choose /br /"First up, Alford, George." Jack /br /A young Erudite boy walks forward and takes a knife from him and walks towards the bowls. He slides the blade across his palm and drops his blood into the water. His family cheers and welcomes him with open /As Jack continues calls name, the more I feel the air leave my lung, till I'm gasping for air. Most of us keep with their original with the odd one transferring. Pretty soon I found myself in the front of the /br /"Olsen, Sally" Jack calls and I can no longer /br /I slowly walk forward, feeling every eye on me. My feet turn to lead as I make my way up the steps. Jack hands me a new knife, my hand shaking so bad I could hardly grab the handle. I drag the blade across my palm, flinching /br /I turn my attention to the bowls. Amity is on one side and Dauntless on the other. The blood starts to pool in my palm. As I look from the soil and the lit coals, I realize I have no other choice. How I didn't see this before, I don't /I reach my hand out, the sound of sizzling blood coming to my ear as it lands on the /br /"Dauntless!"/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	3. Welcome to Dauntless

I watch a drop of blood fall from the cut in my hand and land on the sizzling coals.

"Dauntless!" Jack announces.

I hear intakes of air and small cries of disbelief come from my former faction. It was rare for someone from Amity to transfer to Dauntless, from peace to war, but I just did.

The dauntless rise, some throwing their fists into the air while other let out war cries. I smile as I join my new faction, waiting for the others to choose. Someone hands me a small bandaid as I take my place in the back with the other initiates. I notice that most of Dauntless initiates are Dauntless-born. Plus out of the 10 transfers I'm the only one from Amity.

My eyes drift over to where my family sits. I see my father first, his eyes catching mine. He looks at me for what feels like hours before shaking his head and looking away, no longer able to look at the daughter that had just abandoned him. Next to him Jasmine sits with eyes wide and mouth dropped, still facing forward. I even think I see the sparkle of a tear fall down her cheeks. If Jasmine was crying, I knew my mother was probably doing the same. I brace myself, my hand reaching for the charm around my neck, as I shift my gaze to my mother. She looked at me and smiled. No tears or look of shock. She almost looked proud of me.

I shifted my eyes to the floor, blinking back the tears threatening to escape. I didn't want my fellow initiates to see me cry, they would think I was weak. And if I wanted to make it here I had to be strong, not weak.

"Wells, Aaron." Jack calls, bringing my attention back to the ceremony.

Aaron seems to be in a daze, frozen in his spot. Jack has to call his name again for Aaron to snap back to reality and make his way up to him. He takes the blade from Jack, then looks over at me. I have never seen him look so hurt.

I can no longer watch him, so I look at my feet. I didn't want to watch him walk up to the Amity bowl and drop his blood onto the soil, finally putting an end to us.

"Dauntless!" Jack yells again, my head shooting up.

Aaron is standing in front of the Dauntless bowl, his arm out stretched. I cover my mouth with my hands to muffle a cry, making it sound inhuman.

"How could Aaron choose Dauntless! Why would he abandon his family?" I hear the worlds scream in my head as I watch him make his way over to us.

Aaron comes over and stands with the rest of us, excepting a bandaid for his cut.

"Great, it's bad enough we had one hippie. Now we have to deal with two." A Erudite girl groans from behind us. She is about a head taller than me, and twice as wide. Her skin was the same colour of the soil in the Amity bowl.

"Aaron, can I talk to you?" I ask as sweetly as I can before grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the others.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I hiss through clenched teeth.

"What does it look like? I've heard rumours about Dauntless and I want to protect you!" He states, not looking me in the eyes.

"I can't believe you! I did this so I could protect my family and you! Not so you could turn around and put yourself in danger!" I yell before realizing it.

"What do you mean so u can protect us?" Aaron asked finally looking at me.

This time I looked away. "You can't tell anyone!" Echoes in my head.

"Sally what's going on?" He ask.

"Abnegation!" Jack announces as the last one chooses.

"Nothing." Relief washing over me. "That was close." I say to myself.

I head back to were the rest of the initiates stood. Now there were 14 transfers and 16 dauntless borns. Most of the transfers were from Candor and Erudite, one from Abnegation and than Aaron and me from Amity.

"Well that ends this years choosing Ceremony! I just want to wish you all the best of luck during the next few weeks of initiation. And always remember, Faction before Blood." Jack says, ending this years choosing ceremony.

Everyone else claps, while the Dauntless cheer. Jack returns to his faction, dismissing us. Everyone rises, except Abnegation, who will most likely stay behind to help clean up. The dauntless start to run out of the hall and towards the stairs.

"I though Abnegation were the only ones who took the stairs." I hear one of the Candor transfers say as we made our way down the stairs.

A few of the Dauntless were sliding down the railings on either side. Others were jumping down each flight. My fellow transfers and I had to run just to keep up with the others. I lifted my skirt up to my knees so I wouldn't trip as I ran.

By the time we got to the bottom, I was gasping for breath and I thought my legs might turn to jello. The Dauntless burst through the doors and continued to run down the street. People jumped out of the way as we made our way through the streets.

"Do they ever slow down?" Aaron gasps beside me.

A big smile comes to my face, "I don't think so."

After running a few blocks, we started slowing down. I notice a few of the others were gathering around some steel beams that held up one of the many train tracks that ran through out the city.

"Now what are they doing?" The Abnegation transfer asked. She was just as out of breath as the rest of us. Her chestnut hair starting to fall out of the bun on top of her head.

But before any of us could say anything, her question was answered when they started to climb the beams.

"You've got to be kidding me!" A girl wearing black and white states.

One by one people start to climb one of the four beams. The transfers lined up at the bar on the front right. Aaron would climb before me.

"Just like the trees back home." Aaron says grabbing a beam when it was his turn.

I look up at the beam and smile. "Just like a tree."

Aaron jumps up and grabs on to a bar. I walk around to the other side of the beam. I reach up and wrap my hand around one of the steel bars. The metal was hot from the sun. I quickly remove my hand. Than I notice that the side Aaron had climbed was in the shade and moved to that side. I tap the bar and it's cool. I wrap my hand once more around it and start to climb. About half way up I hear the distance sound of a train.

"It's coming!" I hear someone call and I start to climb faster.

A hand reaches down to me and I look up to see Aaron. I smile and reach for it. He helps me on the wooden platform just as the train rounds the corner.

"Why isn't it slowing down?" Aaron asks.

The first car on the train speeds by causing a gust of wind to whip through my hair. The other Dauntless start to run after it. That's when I release what they wanted us to do.

"Cause we have to jump on!" I say, my voice shaking slightly.

Aaron and I start to run next to it as well. I see a dauntless women grab a bar on the side of the train and swing herself in. I point at the handle closest to us on the last car. Aaron nods and starts to run faster. He reaches up and grabs the handle. With all his strength he pulls himself into the train. Landing on his stomach.

As I reach my hand out I see the platform is coming to an end. I only have a little room left. I stretch my arm as far as I can but I can't seem to grab on to the handle. But than a hand wraps around mine and pulls me in just as the platform ends. I turn and see a small Erudite girl still standing on the platform. She was now Factionless.

I turned to thank the person who had just saved me from the same fate, expecting it to be Aaron. So I was surprised when I see a tall boy wearing black pants, a red shirt and a black leather jacket.

"T-thanks." I say as I try and catch my breath.

"Well I couldn't very well let a pretty girl fall to her death now could I." He smiles.

His eyes were so blue, they looked almost like the wings of a bluejay.

"Sally! Thank god you made it!" Aaron cried from behind me.

I shake my head, why were his eyes so mesmerizing? "Thanks again. My names Sally." I introduce with a small smile."

"Well hello fair Sally. My name is Derek and Welcome to Dauntless!"


	4. New Identity

We had been on the train for what felt like hours, but it had only been 20 mins according to my watch, with no idea where we were going. I was having issues keeping my balance as the train speed through the city, so I sat down next to Aaron.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Yes Aaron I'm fine." I say, starting to get a little annoyed.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I spot Derek standing by the open door with some of his friends. His dark chestnut hair, which he had let grow just past his ears, wiping in the wind. My heart jumps slightly for some reason.

"Why did he save me? Why didn't he just let me fall?" I kept asking myself over and over.

Just than a girl from Erudite takes the empty spot to my left. She had long blond hair that was tied up into high pony.

"So where do you think they're taking us?" She asked, pushing her blue glasses farther up her small nose.

I look out the open door and watch the buildings start to thin out. "I'm guessing the Dauntless compound."

"That would be the most logical answer. My name is Hillary by the way." She introduced extending her hand out to me.

I reach out and take it, "I'm Sally and this is Aaron."

"Very nice to meet you Hillary!" Aaron says with a big smile, taking her hand when she extended it.

"You too Aaron." She smiles as well. "In perpetration for the choosing ceremony I read a book about previous ceremonies and what the likely hood of transfers to each faction. And I came across this interesting fact about Amity."

"Really and what would that be?" Aaron asks, almost sounding interested.

"That it's very rare for someone from Amity to transfer to Dauntless, let alone two at once. And in the way you two interact with each other, would I be correct in saying you guys are involved?" Hillary asked, looking at us over the top of her glasses.

I feel my cheeks start to burn. "Ah yes we are."

"Awww how sweet! The hippies are in love." The Erudite girl from before mocked, making kissy faces at us. Her two friends giggling beside her.

"Ignore Francine and her minions. She has a horrible habit of making fun of people and her two best friends, Bertha and Danielle, are no better." Hillary says, her voice full of distain.

"I'm guessing you've had your own run in with them." Aaron asked.

"On more than one occasion. I was hoping to be rid of them by joining Dauntless but that didn't happen." She sighs in defeat.

But before Aaron and I could say anything to comfort her, a few of the Dauntless Born start to cheer.

"Home Sweet Home!" Derek says as he leans out the open door.

We all stand up and head towards the doors. And to our shock we see the other Dauntless members, in the cars ahead of us, are jumping out the doors of the train onto roof tops a good ten feet away from the train. I look down and see we are at least 7 stories up.

"First they want us to jump on a moving train and now they want us to jump off of it! You've got to be kidding me!" I hear one of Francine's minions squeak, fear plastered all over her face.

"Suck it up Bertha! Don't be such a wimp!" Francine snaps at her.

I felt sorry for Bertha. Even I was scared to jump off a moving train, 7 stories up. But I also knew I didn't want to become Factionless. So I take my spot in line with the other Transfers.

"Francine I can't! I don't want to die!" Bertha sobbed her back up against the far side of the train.

"Whatever. Go and be Factionless than! Wimp!" Francine yells at her so called friend.

Bertha slumps to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Francine rolls her eyes before pushing herself to the front of the line. She turns and mouths something that looked like 'Cry Baby' before jumping out of the train. I was the last one in line of transfers. Aaron was in front of me with Hillary in front of him. Pretty soon it was Hillary's turn and she wasn't moving.

Aaron puts a hand on her shoulder. "Want me to jump with you?" He asks softly.

Hillary nods her head, unable to speak. Aaron wraps his hand in hers and walks her to the open door.

"On three okay. One . . . Two . . . THREE!" He cries jumping out the door, pulling Hillary with him.

I hear a muffled scream come from Hillary as they jump. Now it was my turn. I look and see I only had a little roof left. My hand finds the gold charm around my neck.

"Better hurry. Or you'll be joining Bertha." A deep voice whispers in my ear.

My hand quickly drops from my neck. I turn and see Derek looking down at me. Why wasn't he with the other Dauntless-borns?

"I know, I just want to get a running start." I say, trying to steady my voice.

Derek quirks an eyebrow with curiosity. A ring he had pierced there glitters in the sun. I walk to the other side of the train, than turn to face the open door. I take a deep breath and break into a run. My legs bend and I'm air born.

The wind whips through my hair. The whole world seems to freeze as I fly through the air, just like a sparrow. My feet hit solid ground, causing my knees to give out. I wrap my arms around my face as I hit the ground. I felt myself roll a couple times before coming to a stop. I shift to my back and uncover my face. My hands move across the roof and I start to laugh.

"Either you're okay and happy your alive, or you've lost your mind." Derek smirks down at me.

"I just can't believe I made it." I laugh pushing myself into a siting position.

I feel a stinging sensation on my knees. There are a couple holes in my green skirt just below my knees. I grab a hold of one of the rips and pull.

"Sally? Are you okay?" Aaron asked as he makes his way over to me. "And what are you doing?"

"I'm making my skirt shorter." I explain.

I continue to pull at the rip, making my skirt shorter. Once the rip went from one side to the other, I give one quick pull and it comes loose. I slide the extra material off, revealing my tanned legs. As well as two gashes on my knees, little pieces of gravel stuck in them.

Derek reaches his hand out to me. I smile and let him help me up. Once I'm on my feet I brush my knees off, getting rid of most of the gravel.

Aaron walks over and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. If we were back in Amity, I would have melted into his arms. But as I catch a glimpse Derek looking at us, I feel heat rise in my cheeks. I place my hands on his chest and push him away.

"I'm fine Aaron. How's Hillary?" I try to change the subject, ignoring the hurt look on his face.

"A little shook up but okay. Her glasses took the brunt of the fall. I don't think she's all that fond of heights." He says, looking over at Hillary.

She was standing as far away from the edge of the roof as she could. What I noticed right away was how her blue eyes seemed to pop now that she was no longer wearing her glasses. My father use to say how most Erudite's have perfect eye sight but they would wear glasses in the hopes of looking smarter. I wonder if this is the same with Hillary.

Every one starts to gather on one end of the roof, where a tall man with dark skin and short black hair was standing on the ledge.

"Welcome to Dauntless headquarters, initiates! My name is Max and I am one of the leaders here at Dauntless." He calls out to us.

Back at Amity, we didn't have leaders. Cause we're were the faction that always wanted peace, any decisions were made as a group. But even than we always had someone who was in trusted to listen and help with the final out come. They usually where older in age cause they had a lot more wisdom. But Max looked no older than twenty.

"Here at Dauntless, we believe that one of the bravest thing a person can do is to jump into the unknown. So for your first test to see if your brave enough to call yourself Dauntless, each of you will have to climb up here and jump off the roof." Max informs us.

I hear Hillary let out a squeak from beside me. I reach over and wrap an arm around her. "It's going to be fine. They wouldn't let us all jump off if there was nothing to catch us." I tell her, hoping to calm her.

"Now whose first?" Max asks moving over on the roofs edge.

Everyone was quiet, even the Dauntless borns are looking every where but Max. I feel Hillary's shoulders start to shake and I know if I don't show her that everything's okay, she end up like Bertha, Factionless.

"I am!" I hear myself say, my voice sounding strong.

"Sally, no . . ." Aaron starts to say, but I ignore him.

I let go of Hillary, who gives me a look of terror. "I'll be fine. See you at the bottom." I reassure her, or try to anyway.

I make my way through the crowd and up to the ledge. I place my hands on the ledge and look over. There was giant hole in the roof, casting a black shadow over whatever is at the bottom.

"Looks like the hippie wants to fly." Francine mocks, with a roll of her eye.

I try to ignore her as I climb up. It was pretty easy, now that my skirt was shorter. I kept my balance as I stood up, my legs shaking slightly.

"You can do it Sally!" Aaron calls.

I turn and smile at him, than turn to Max. He gestures for me to hurry up. The wind blows through my hair as I take a deep breath.

I take a step forward, my feet leaving the ledge. I hold back a scream as I fall through the air. My arms wave out like the wings of a bird. A smile crosses my face as I start to feel free for the first time since the test, like the birds back at the Amity farms.

A scream gets caught in my throat as I rush through the hole between the buildings. Just as I think that maybe there was nothing to catch me, I land on something hard. I expect to stop but I keep going as it gives way under me. I let out a soft scream as what I feel now is a net wrap around me before springing back tossing me back into the air. This time my legs peddle widely, my hands flaying trying to grab on to anything.

The net catches and flings me a couple more times before wrapping around me and keeping me in place. I gasp for air, the winding having been knocked out of me. A laugh escapes my lips as I tangle my fingers in the holes of the net. Suddenly the net shifts under me and I roll to the edge.

"Well this is a first," a young man laughs, he looked around 19, "never had a hippy jump first before."

I move so I'm kneeling on the net, my skirt tucked under them. He reached his hand out and helps me onto solid ground.

"Welcome to Dauntless. What's your name Hippy? You can change it if you wish but make it good. You won't be able to change it back," he informs me.

My heart jumps in my chest. I really can start over here. Sally is definitely not a name for some one in Dauntless. But I did want to stay as close as I can to the name my parents gave me.

The man who helped me off the net rolls his eyes, "We don't have all day hippy."

"Sal," I hear myself say, "My name is Sal."

He raises a pierced eyebrow then smiles. "Sal! First jumper!"


End file.
